


Technical Difficulties

by lesbianryuko



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, First Meetings, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Immortality, Immortals, Modern Era, through the phone but still
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:02:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21841870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianryuko/pseuds/lesbianryuko
Summary: When Tiki wakes up from a century-long nap, she finds herself thoroughly confused by all the new technology. Luckily, a friend may have found someone who can help her.
Relationships: Chiki | Tiki/Say'ri
Kudos: 20
Collections: Tiki/Say’ri Day 2019





	Technical Difficulties

**Author's Note:**

> hello hello!! i've been super busy but i managed to bang this out in time for sayriki day on twitter (run by @FEFemslash)! i love the idea of an immortal waking up in the modern day after a loooong time and being like "what the fuck. what the fuck is all this." the idea was just too perfect to pass up

Tiki isn’t sure if she loves humanity’s new technology or hates it.

On one hand, these machinations fascinate her beyond words—the way they glow at her touch, the way they respond to her every command, breathing life into her thoughts like whimsical libraries. On the other hand, though, she’s been asleep for about a hundred years, restoring her vitality as all immortals need to do from time to time, and she has a  _ lot _ to catch up on. She’s never seen humanity progress so fast. She had assumed that she wouldn’t miss much, but evidently she was wrong. She still can’t quite wrap her head around an automobile, let alone a smartphone.

The only reason she’s been able to survive in this strange new world is because she entrusted a fellow immortal, a girl named Nowi, to keep an eye on her while she slept. Nowi is the one who got her a “social security number” and a fake birth certificate for when she woke up, and she’s the one who took her in and helped her to get back to her life.

Unfortunately, Nowi isn’t all that great at explaining how all this new technology works, so Tiki has pretty much had to figure it all out on her own, or at least try to. This hasn’t worked well for her, and now she’s sitting in her bed one evening, panicking because her laptop computer won’t turn back on. She turned it off the night before, but now, when she presses the button that’s supposed to make it come to life once again, nothing happens.

Tiki opens the top drawer of her nightstand and grabs a slip of paper with a ten-digit number written on it. “If you ever have any technical difficulties,” Nowi said when she handed it to her, “call this number. She’ll help you. No question is too stupid!”

It still takes Tiki about five minutes to find the keypad on her smartphone, even though Nowi showed her how to use it. Part of her is nervous, but Nowi’s reassurance replaying in her head gives her the courage to type in the number and press the “call” button.

The person answers on the second ring. “Hello?”

“Uh, hello,” Tiki says awkwardly, holding the phone up to her ear like she’s supposed to. It feels unnatural, pressing a hard, flat mini-machine against her skin, but no one ever said adjusting to a century’s worth of technological advancements would be easy. “I seem to be experiencing a problem with my laptop computer?” It comes out sounding more like a question than a statement.

“Ah,” the girl on the other end says immediately. “Are you Nowi’s friend, then?”

Tiki doesn’t really know why, but she can feel her cheeks flush. “Yes, I am,” she says slowly. “What has she told you of me?”

“Not a great deal,” the girl replies casually. “Just that you would likely be contacting me, and that you may have been living underneath the largest rock this side of Demon’s Ingle. No matter,” she adds quickly. “Your name is Tiki, yes?”

“Indeed,” Tiki says. Her face burns with embarrassment. She feels like she’s been caught red-handed, though her only “crime” is being technologically inept, and that’s not her fault. “And you are…?”

“Say’ri,” the girl says. It’s a name Tiki has always liked, and the way this girl says it gives it an almost musical quality. “Nowi and I share a class together. I’m majoring in computer science, which is probably why she asked me to be the one to help you.”

How Nowi managed to convince her college that she was old enough to attend is beyond the scope of Tiki’s knowledge. Nowi is, obviously, much older than the average college student, but she’s still young for an immortal, which gives her the unfortunate side effect of looking—and sometimes acting—like a child.

“So,” Say’ri says, “what seems to be the problem?”

Tiki frowns in confusion at her woefully dark computer screen. “I turned it off when I went to bed last night, but now it won’t turn back on. I keep pressing the button, but nothing’s happening.”

After a short pause, Say’ri asks, “Did you try holding down the power button for a few seconds instead of just pressing it?”

Tiki can’t help but feel a little proud of herself. “Yes, actually, I have. Nothing.”

“Hmm. Did you charge it?”

_ Oh. _ “Uh…”

Tiki knows how to charge her laptop—Nowi at least showed her that—but she didn’t think to charge it overnight. She doesn’t remember the battery being that low, but she might have just not been paying attention.

Say’ri laughs, a sound so soft and lovely that it catches Tiki completely by surprise. “Can I assume, then, that that’s a no?”

Tiki chuckles sheepishly. “Yes, you could assume that.”

She reaches down underneath her bed and pulls out her laptop charger, plugging one end into the outlet and the other into the computer. Nothing happens. This never would’ve been an issue a millennium ago. Back then, she could take a century-long nap and only miss a war or two.

“Still nothing,” she reports into the phone.

Without missing a beat, Say’ri asks, “Did you press the button again now that it’s plugged in?”

Any pride that Tiki might still have felt has, at this point, very much reverted itself back into embarrassment. Trying not to laugh at herself, she gingerly presses the power button and watches as her computer comes to life. “Oh.”

Say’ri giggles again. Tiki decides that she could listen to that sound forever. “Is it working now?”

“Yes, it is,” Tiki replies with a sigh. “I doubt any knowledge of computer science was required to help me with this. I apologize for bothering you—”

“You aren’t bothering me, my dear,” Say’ri says. “It’s been...enjoyable, talking to you.”

Her kind words make Tiki’s heart swell. It feels like it’s been so long since she bonded with anyone—and, technically, it has.

“Besides,” Say’ri adds, “I’m sure we’ll talk again soon. Even after you get the hang of everything, computers can be...capricious. And I’ll always be here to help.”

Tiki tries not to smile like an idiot and fails. “I...thank you, Say’ri,” she says softly. It feels strangely inadequate, but it’s all she has to offer. “I will certainly take you up on that.”

“It’s a date, love,” Say’ri replies before she hangs up. Tiki makes a mental note to kiss the ground Nowi walks on the next time she sees her.


End file.
